


Satoru's Life and Death Opportunities

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru Suzuki affiliates himself with the death cult of the New World.





	Satoru's Life and Death Opportunities

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SLDO]**

**Satoru's Life and Death Opportunities**

**[SLDO]**

After finding himself in a New World upon his favorite video game's shutdown, Satoru Suzuki soon found himself in the company of a beautiful woman named Clementine whose personality could best be defined as the bloodthirsty female form of lunacy, considering that she attempted to kill him with a psychotic grin. However, upon overpowering her with his advanced Tier Magic, Clementine started to show a more submissive, yet still happy go lucky, attitude towards Satoru which was when they exchanged stories. From Satoru, Clementine learned that he was a Player similar to the Six Great Gods, but in his Human form rather than the Undead he portrayed himself as, and from Clementine, Satoru learned that she was on the run from the Slane Theocracy and was working with the death cult known as Zurrernorn for protection. She was actually on her way to meet with a fellow executive of the cult to offer assistance in his ritual to become an Elder Lich in exchange for providing her pursuers a diversion.

Intrigued, Satoru decided to let Clementine lead the way to the Re-Estize Kingdom's fortress city of E-Rantel where Khajiit Dale Badantel was hiding at the cemetery. Along the way, Satoru felt increasingly concerned from the way Clementine would look at him. It wasn't like the threatening look of a serial killer to her latest victim, but something more genuinely flirtatious. Nonetheless, upon arriving at Khajiit's hiding place and showing his superior abilities as a Necromancer to a stunned and even intimidated audience, Satoru was offered Khajiit's Orb of Death to allow a different means for the would-be Elder Liches to obtain their desired immortality.

Upon touching the Orb, though, Satoru felt a distinct wave of Negative Energy overcome his body until he wasn't Satoru the Human, but Momonga the Undead Overlord. The Orb somehow changed him back into his Player avatar. As everyone took their time processing the situation, Satoru, now Momonga, finally said in a calm, deep voice. "That's interesting. I wonder if my power is even greater in this form."

Finally reacquiring the nerve to speak, Clementine turned to the Overlord to ask. "Are you still you, Sato?"

Turning to her, Momonga replied. "I feel more emotionally distant, but yes, at the core, I am still the person you've come to know."

"You look just like the Death God Surshana of the Theocracy." Khajiit commented at last before he then showed an opportunistic grin. "This could be promising." Genuflecting to Momonga, he added. "My Lord, if you were to use Surshana's reputation as your own, you would be able to gather a large following that would serve your bidding quite well."

"And the whole thing will splinter the Theocracy!" Clementine cheered before turning to Momonga with a wink. "What do you think of that, Sato?"

Thinking it over, Momonga was initially unsure of gaining political power, especially through fraud, but soon nodded after thinking about the benefits. "We can plan something for that tomorrow. Right now, you people have asked me to turn you all into Undead."

As Khajiit and his fellow Magic Casters looked eager for what was coming to come, Momonga saw Clementine blowing him a kiss which made him think. 'I'll have to work about that problem at some point.'

**[SLDO]**

**For what it's worth, I'm sorry that a lot of the one-shots I showed lately haven't been as lengthy as I would've preferred them to be, but I really wanted to get the single pairing one-shots out of the way before I started on the multiple pairing ones, followed by continuations of stories I've already written, and eventually, hopefully, start on newer as well as longer works in good time. **


End file.
